Mask's Story
by primroselin
Summary: "Whoaaa Tanaka-saan!" Teriakan cempreng Hinata dari kejauhan bahkan masih mampu membuat Kageyama kaget. Dia melihat gadis itu berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah mereka. Kuncirnya yang bergelombang bergerak-gerak semangat mengikuti setiap tapak kakinya. Decak sebal pun muncul dari bibir Kageyama. 'Dia lagi' [KageFem!Hina] [KageHina] Tattoo Artist x Waitress love story.
1. Chapter 1

**MASK'S STORY**

Part 1

Pair : Kageyama Tobio x Fem!Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _primroselin_

.

.

enjoy

Nafasnya terhembus lepas. Ia melihat sinar matahari siang yang sudah mulai menguning. Mata birunya yang gelap segera melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkar di lengan. _Sudah hampir pukul 2 sore, ya?_

Kageyama berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke arah kasir untuk membayar makan siangnya. Petugas kasir itu adalah seorang gadis, yang tentu saja, bereaksi sama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang sudah pernah melihat wajahnya.

"Se-semuanya 840 yen" katanya gugup dengan semburat merah di wajah dan sesekali bola matanya melirik ke arah Kageyama.

Sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi baginya, ketika banyak orang-orang, terutama para gadis, yang memandang dengan bibir terbuka karena terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi baginya, bila ada seseorang yang menawarinya pekerjaan untuk menjadi model atau bintang iklan. Dan sudah hal yang biasa baginya ketika mendadak ada seseorang yang mendekat untuk meminta nomor atau bahkan mengajaknya ke tempat sepi untuk merayunya, menyajikan diri mereka secara gratis, dan berharap sebuah sentuhan darinya. Dia sudah bosan akan semua hal itu, bahkan benci. Mereka hanya tertarik kepada wajahnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Kageyama dari dalam. Hanya wajahnya lah yang ingin mereka miliki, bukan dirinya.

Oleh karena itu, sebuah masker selalu menggantung malas di lehernya yang jenjang. Untuk menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang mengganggu itu, dia harus repot-repot menutupnya. Walaupun mau tidak mau dia harus membukanya saat sedang bertansaksi sesuatu di toko atau di bank, paling tidak, cukup baginya untuk berjalan dengan normal di kota tanpa gangguan.

Kageyama bekerja di sebuah studio tattoo yang dibukanya sendiri sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, semenjak dia lulus SMA. Dengan modal keterampilan seadanya dan mengambil sedikit keuntungan dari wajahnya yang tampan, usahanya lumayan laris di kalangan anak muda. Mulai dari jam 2 sore sampai jam 10 malam, dia menjalankan studionya sendirian. Dan tepat setelah dia mulai mentatto dengan menutup maskernya (setelah dirasa 'promosi'nya sudah cukup), sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, gadis berisik itu mulai bekerja di sebelah studionya.

'Hinata', begitulah bunyi barisan huruf yang terpampang di seragam pelayannya. Sebelah studionya adalah sebuah tempat makan kecil yang dikelolah oleh lima orang. Sawamura-san, sang pemilik yang hanya pernah ditemui Kageyama lima - enam kali, Asahi-san, seorang koki yang bertubuh bongsor dan berwajah seram namun sedikit penakut, Ennoshita-san, seorang petugas khusus antar pesanan yang juga seorang pelayan, serta dua pelayan wanita tambahan yang masing-masing seorang gadis lembut berambut abu-abu bernama Sugawara-san dan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata bertubuh pendek, paling pendek dibanding empat orang lain yang bekerja di kedai tersebut. Dia berambut oranye dan berisik. Super berisik. Di hari pertama dia bekerja ke kedai itu, dia sudah mengganggu Kageyama dengan puluhan pertanyaan karena penasaran dengan pekerjaannya (yang dibalas ketus oleh Kageyama hingga membuat keduanya langsung bermusuhan). Tapi dilihat dari caranya berkomunikasi dengan pelanggan, Hinata terlihat sebagai orang yang mudah sekali bergaul dan mengambil hati seseorang. Tidak heran kalau ternyata nanti Kageyama mendapati kedai tersebut laris karena keramahan salah satu pelayannya.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama baru menyelesaikan tiga perempat dari desain tattonya saat ia melihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 7 malam. Perutnya yang kosong sudah mulai mengeluarkan suara protes. Tanaka-san, pelanggannya yang sedang ditatto, tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau lapar?"

"Kedengarannya begitu." Sahut Kageyama yang disambut oleh gelak tawa Tanaka selanjutnya.

"Makanlah dulu, Kageyama. Aku tidak buru-buru."

"Baik," Kageyama langsung mengambil ponsel, "Tanaka-san mau dipesankan juga?"

"Pesan di mana?"

"Kedai sebelah."

"Boleh, di sana masakkannya enak."

Kageyama mengambil ponsel. Sebuah suara lembut yang amat dikenalnya mengangkat panggilannya. Sugawara-san.

"Selamat malam, kedai Karasuno di sini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Ah, ini aku Kageyama, Sugawara-san."

"Oh, Kageyama. Mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Tolong Tonkotsu* untuk 2 orang. Bisa tolong antarkan?"

Terdengar Sugawara sedang menggumamkan nama Tonkotsu dan mengiyakan. Bisa Kageyama tebak dia sedang menulis pesanannya. Sebentar kemudian, dia kembali menyahut.

"Baik, ditunggu ya."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya menunggu hingga akhirnya pesanan diantarkan. Kageyama sedang memeriksa coil mesinnya saat pesanan itu datang, yang sialnya, bukan diantarkan oleh Ennoshita-san, tapi oleh si berisik Hinata.

"Whoaaa Tanaka-saan!" Teriakan cempreng Hinata dari kejauhan bahkan masih mampu membuat Kageyama kaget. Dia melihat gadis itu berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah mereka. Kuncirnya yang bergelombang bergerak-gerak semangat mengikuti setiap tapak kakinya. Decak sebal pun muncul dari bibir Kageyama.

 _Dia lagi._

Hinata datang dengan seragam pelayan dari kedai itu, sama seperti biasa. Sebuah baju berkerah berwarna oranye dan berkancing dua di dada, senada dengan rambut yang secerah matahari. Serta sebuah celemek berwarna hitam polos dengan tulisan Kedai Karasuno di dada sebelah kiri dan nama Hinata di sebelah kanan.

Diam-diam Kageyama melabeli bahwa seragam itu sangat cocok dengan si surai jeruk. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil (hanya setinggi dada Kageyama) mau tidak mau Kageyama harus mengakui bahwa Hinata itu ' _cute'_. Kulitnya putih Asia timur dengan pipi empuk yang bersemu merah. Matanya yang lebar berwarna coklat karamel cerah dan senyumnya yang ramah dan tulus selalu menampakkan gigi yang putih bersih. Dia tidak terlalu cantik, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kageyama tertarik. Hanya saja, mulutnya terlalu menyebalkan dan itu membuat rasa tertariknya menguap tanpa sisa dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam setelah mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali.

Sepertinya akan mudah saja bagi Kageyama untuk mendapatkan Hinata, dengan bersenjatakan wajahnya. Tapi dia enggan didekati makhluk super berisik satu itu. Hinata belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajah Kageyama. Dan dia adalah orang paling terakhir di dunia yang ingin Kageyama beritahu.

"Oh! Hinata!"

"Sedang ditattoo ya?" Hinata memberikan mangkok pesanan Tanaka padanya. Dan begitu Kageyama mengadahkan tangan untuk menerima porsinya, Hinata malah menaruhnya ke atas meja.

"Ambil sendiri punyamu!" Kata si rambut jeruk dengan ketus, lalu membuang muka.

Alis Kageyama segera menukik tidak terima. Tapi dia sedang malas berdebat saat ada pelanggan begini, jadi dia hanya diam dan mengambil porsinya, meski dengan perasaan sebal. Dia bisa membalasnya lain kali.

"Tumben, mana Ennoshita? Bukannya dia yang biasanya mengantar pesanan begini?" Tanya Tanaka. Kageyama menanyakan hal yang sama dalam hati.

"Ah, dia sedang mengantar pesanan ke Jalan Wakano 3 Chome. Jadi terpaksa aku yang mengantar ke sini." Gadis mungil itu mencicit sambil mencoba menekankan kata 'terpaksa' dengan melirik sinis ke arah Kageyama.

Kageyama tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, tidak memperhatikan. Dia lebih memilih segera memakan Tonkotsu-nya ketimbang meladeni Hinata, karena tidak akan ada untungnya. Ia sengaja memasang muka cuek untuk memberi kesan bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan kehadiran seorang pengganggu berambut senja di studionya yang nyaman. Dan ternyata cara ini cukup sukses, dari ujung matanya dia bisa melihat gadis itu segera terlihat mengkerutkan kening dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

Hinata berdiri cepat dan mengambil nampannya beberapa saat kemudian. Sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan ketidakpedulian Kageyama. "Nanti kembalikan mangkoknya ya, Tuan Tattoo-artist."

Hanya sebuah gumaman pelan yang muncul dari Kageyama. Dia kembali memfokuskan diri pada tattoo dan tonkotsunya.

Sesaat, Kageyama berharap kaki itu akan segera pergi dari studio. Tapi setelah agak lama, Hinata tak juga keluar ruangan. Kageyama melirik terganggu, dan dia mendapati Hinata sedang mengintip kecil pada tattoo yang dibuatnya di punggung Tanaka.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Hinata berjengit kaget,"Ti-tidak. Cuman lihat saja kok, memangnya tidak boleh? Barangkali saja nanti aku bisa mengakui karyamu dan-"

"Maaf saja ya, tapi aku tidak mau melukiskan mahakarya-ku ke atas kulitmu yang bersisik itu." Kageyama memotong cepat.

Sesuai dugaan Kageyama, mata karamel itu membola dengan cepat dan wajahnya berubah merah padam karena marah. Kageyama sadar pasti dia jadi makhluk hidup ter-menjengkelkan di dunia bagi Hinata, karena begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Oh ya, tentu saja! Memang aku baru saja memastikan gambarmu cocok atau tidak di kulitku, dan sudah kudapati kalau aku tidak akan bersedia mengorbankan kulit indahku untuk jadi kanvas MA-HA-KAR-YA-mu yang mirip ceker ayam itu!"

Hinata berbalik dengan muak dan meninggalkan Kageyama dan Tanaka begitu saja. Tapi baru beberapa langkah gadis itu berbalik dan berteiak kencang, "KAGEYAMA NO BAKA!" dan langsung kembali dengan setengah berlari ke kedainya sendiri.

Suasana membeku sesaat. Tanaka yang dari tadi terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah kedua manusia di depannya akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalian…..akrab ya?"

.

.

.

.

Kageyama baru saja menapakkan beberapa langkah kakinya ke dalam kedai saat Hinata dan Sugawara terlihat membicarakan masalah serius di meja depan. Tampaknya mereka sedang bersih-bersih karena semuanya sudah tertata rapi.

"Lewat sana?" Sugawara mengkerutkan keningnya memandang Hinata, Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, barangkali Sugawara-san mau ke sana? Entah itu ke Supermarket Sakanoshita atau kemana begitu?"

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku ingin segera pulang, hari ini melelahkan sekali."

Hinata tampak menggumam kecewa. Sesaat dia melihat Kageyama. Entah kenapa, sikapnya terlihat biasa saja setelah pertengkaran mereka tadi. Dia berjalan dengan normal ke arah Kageyama dan mengambil mangkok dan uang dari tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan kembalian."

Tentu saja ini terasa agak aneh bagi Kageyama. Biasanya Hinata akan membuang muka benci dan bertingkah menyebalkan saat melihat Kageyama datang ke kedainya. Bahkan menolak berada di dekatnya dengan radius sampai lima meter lebih. Apa dia sebegitu marahnya sampai-sampai bersikap begitu normal? Atau dia ingin membalas sikap cuek Kageyama tadi?

"Kalau Asahi-san tidak ke sana?" Tanya Hinata.

Asahi yang sedang melepas celemeknya menoleh. Pria berjenggot itu tersenyum lembut dan meminta maaf seperti biasanya. "Maaf, Hinata. Tapi aku tidak ada perlu apa-apa ke sana."

"Memangnya kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Sugawara dengan muka khawatir.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Hanya saja kalau ada yang ke sana kan enak bisa jalan bersama." Mungkin karena sadar sudah membuat orang lain khawatir, Hinata menerangkan maksudnya sambil menggaruk pipi yang Kageyama yakini, sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Kageyama menaikkan sebelah sekarang Hinata-lah yang khawatir. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya sama sekali. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis pendek satu itu. Dugaan Kageyama menguat ketika Hinata salah mengambil jumlah kembalian untuknya. Sepertinya pertengkaran mereka hilang begitu saja dari benaknya. Digantikan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya gusar. Entah apapun itu.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

Biarkan sekali-sekali Kageyama ganteng /yha

*(Tonkotsu= sejenis mie ramen yang dihidangkan dengan kuah dari tulang babi yang direbus berjam-jam dan disajikan dengan kuah + potongan daging babi di atasnya)


	2. Chapter 2

**MASK'S STORY**

Part 2

Pair : Kageyama Tobio x Fem!Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _primroselin_

.

.

enjoy

Kageyama melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Masih jam 9 malam. Belum waktunya dia kembali, tapi tak mungkin juga dia menunggu konsumen datang lagi. Hanya tinggal satu jam yang tersisa dan itu tidak akan cukup waktu untuk membuat satu tattoo.

Kageyama pun memilih untuk menutup studionya lebih awal. Kedai Karasuno sudah tutup dari sejam yang lalu dan kini sudah gelap. Kageyama memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang. Mengingat perkataan Hinata tentang supermarket Sakanoshita sebelumnya membuatnya ingat kalau dia juga perlu membeli sesuatu di sana untuk keperluan di apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

Udara musim dingin masih tersisa sedikit di bulan Maret. Kageyama memasukkan jarinya ke jaket dan berjalan pelan di antara barisan toko yang sudah mulai tutup di kanan dan kiri. Dia mengikatkan maskernya sedikit lebih kencang untuk melindungi hidungnya dari udara dingin. Perjalanan cukup jauh untuk sampai di Sakanoshita. Ia harus melewati sebuah kawasan yang menurut orang-orang cukup berbahaya kalau ingin mengambil rute terdekat. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Karena bahkan makhluk semungil Hinata bisa berangkat dan pulang kerja setiap hari dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kageyama berjalan di sebuah jalan sepi dengan pematang sungai di tepinya. Suasana cukup gelap karena beberapa lampu sudah mulai tua atau meredup. Hanya terdengar aliran sungai yang berkecipak ribut seperti sedang mencari perhatian pada orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya.

Keningnya berkerut cepat begitu matanya menangkap hal yang tak asing. Ada sebuah sepeda yang sangat dikenalnya yang sedang terparkir di halaman sebuah mini market yang sudah tutup. Dan di sebelah sepeda itu ada sosok mungil yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk ke arah ponsel. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang perlahan. Rambutnya yang secerah matahari ikut menari dengan pasrah.

Ya, tentu saja.

"Hinata?"

Si jeruk melonjak setengah berteriak. Dia segera melebarkan matanya dengan setengah tidak percaya oleh sesuatu yang ditangkap bola matanya.

"Ka-Kageyama?" Gadis itu berdiri cepat begitu Kageyama menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Spontan Kageyama memeriksa arlojinya. Sudah satu jam lebih sejak Karasuno di tutup.

"Kau mau kemana?" Bukannya menjawab Kageyama, gadis itu malah balik memberi pertanyaan.

"Supermarket Sakanoshita."

Mata karamel melebar, "Kau mau ke sana? Boleh kita ke sana bersama?"

"Memangnya kau mau ke sana juga?"

"Uhm..." Hinata mengalihkan muka, "Tidak sih, tapi aku kan juga ke arah sana kalau pulang. Jadi kita bisa jalan berdua 'kan?"

"Memangnya sedang apa kau dari tadi? Ini sudah satu jam lebih sejak kau pulang, bukan?"

"Ah, aku-aku sedang menunggu seseorang tadi."

"Dia belum datang?"

"Sudah kok, sudah."

"Terus kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

"Ah, eh, itu-itu…." Sesaat Hinata kebingungan mencari jawaban, tapi gagal. Dia pun segera merajuk, "Aaah, sudahlah, berhentilah bertanya-tanya! Ini urusan rahasia."

Kageyama mengedikkan bahu. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya pelan mengajak Hinata mulai berjalan. Hinata segera berlari dan menurunkan standart sepeda kayuhnya yang berwarna putih tulang. Dia bergabung di sebelah Kageyama sambil menuntun sepedanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Dan memang ada yang aneh dengan gadis mungil itu. Suasana ini terlalu sepi untuk ukuran di saat mereka sedang berduaan saja. Hinata terlalu diam. Hanya bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti jam, kenapa lampu jalan redup dan lain-lain. Selebihnya tidak ada suara berisik jangkrik dan derik rantai sepeda Hinata yang mampu ditangkap oleh telinganya. Suasana terasa beku seperti es. Kageyama tidak nyaman dengan kondisi ini. Entah kenapa, diamembenci Hinata yang diam seperti sekarang.

Mereka sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan yang mungil. Tampak beberapa orang laki-laki yang mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa kencang. Kageyama tidak terlalu menyadari kalau Hinata bergerak sedikit lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Kawanan orang itu terdiam begitu mereka melihat mereka. Dari ujung mata Kageyama, dia melihat genggaman Hinata pada sepedanya mengerat tanpa kentara.

Sekitar lima menit setelahnya, Hinata berubah cerewet secara mendadak.

"Kau beli apa sih di sana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Cuman beberapa keperluan hidup."

"Maksudnya keperluan mandi, makan dan lain-lain?"

Kageyama menggumam malas sebagai jawaban.

"Di sana mahal-mahal, kau tahu?"

"Ya."

Kening si pendek berkerut spontan, "Bisa tidak sih kasih jawaban yang lebih layak untuk diberikan pada manusia? Aku ini memberimu peringatan, tahu! Nanti kalau kau menyesal datang ke sana baru tahu rasa. Harusnya aku tidak memberimu peringatan tadi kalau ku tahu jawabanmu begitu saja"

Kageyama memutar matanya ke atas. _Oh, 'Hinata' sudah kembali ya._

"Hm."

Rahang Hinata membuka dan langkahnya terhenti seketika. Karena lagi-lagi diberi jawaban super pendek, Hinata akhirnya geram dan memukul pundak Kageyama kencang. Cukup kencang untuk membuat Kageyama berteriak sakit.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!" Kageyama mengelus pundaknya yang terasa panas. "Sakit, Hinata boke!"

"Kau yang duluan! Hargai cewek sedikit bisa tidak sih?!"

"Jawaban begitu sudah cukup 'kan?!"

"Tidak bodoh, paling tidak perjelas sedikit! Dasar Kageyama pelit! PelitYama!"

PelitYama.

Ya. Kageyama yakin sebutan itu akan awet sampai beberapa bulan ke depan. Seperti sebelumnya. BodohYama, TelmiYama, GalakYama dan Yama-yama yang lain yang membuatnya emosi sekaligus gemas. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Hinata selalu berhasil menemukan julukan-julukan yang selalu pas untuk nama Kageyama.

Kesal, Hinata pun menaiki sepedanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih, PelitYama!"

"Ah, hoi! Minta maaf dulu boke! Hinata!" Kageyama berteriak, tapi Hinata tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat meninggalkan Kageyama sendirian. Mata Kageyama memandang tak mengerti, heran dengan perubahan tingkah si kepala senja yang begitu drastis.

.

.

.

.

.

Kening Kageyama berkerut curiga ketika pada pukul enam sore, tak ada angin dan tak ada hujan, tahu-tahu Hinata datang dan membangunkannya yang sedang tertidur. Dia datang dengan membawa semangkuk Gyudon* ke studionya. Kageyama sempat lega karena ia tidur tanpa membuka masker. Dan dari raut wajah Hinata, dia tidak kelihatan seperti sudah membuka masker Kageyama diam-diam.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil bangkit dan duduk.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Tentu saja belum. Kau pikir ini masih jam berapa?"

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi tidak merespon apapun. Akhirnya Kageyama kembali bersuara.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Hinata diam sejenak sambil melirik bergantian antara wajah Kageyama dan Gyudon di atas tangannya. Lalu dengan hati-hati dia menyodorkan masakan penuh daging enak itu padanya.

"Ini, makanan untukmu."

"Kau salah antar? Aku tidak pesan apa-apa."

"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya tadi aku tanya kau sudah makan apa belum. Ini untukmu. Gratis."

Kening Kageyama berkerut lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, "Hah? Ada apa? Kerasukan apa kau?"

"Bu-bukan dari aku kok. Dari Sawamura-san. Dia ulang tahun hari ini. Dia bilang ke kami untuk merayakannya pada tetangga yang lain juga. Termasuk kau. Begitu."

Bohong.

Kageyama tahu seratus persen itu bohong. Kageyama bekerja lebih lama dari Hinata di lokasi itu. Dan sebelum kedatangan Hinata di sana, Kageyama pernah diundang pada pesta ulang tahun Sawamura sebelumnya. Dia ingat dengan sangat jelas kalau hari itu adalah malam tahun baru yang penuh salju. Bukan di hari cerah pada bulan Maret begini.

Kendati tahu itu adalah kebohongan, Ia memilih diam sambil menatap Hinata lama. Mencari-cari apa keinginan tersembunyi Hinata di balik matanya yang berwarna karamel tua. Si mungil tampak menggigit bibir. Sadar kalau sedang diawasi, dia langsung terlihat gugup dan merespon cepat.

"Ma-mau atau tidak? Kalau mau cepat ambil! Aku harus segera kembali!"

Kageyama mengambil mangkuk itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja tanpa banyak bertanya. "Terima kasih. Sampaikan terima kasih ku juga pada Sawamura-san."

Hinata diam beberapa saat. Dari pandangan matanya sepertinya dia bermaksud untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Kageyama. Bibirnya membuka pelan, tapi tidak jadi. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang kesulitan menentukan apa dia akan melakukannya atau tidak.

"Ada apa? Bicara saja." Kata Kageyama kemudian. Sedikit iba. Karena bisa saja dia berbohong soal gyudon yang diberikan agar bisa bertemu Kageyama dan mengatakannya.

Hinata mengedik kaget karena ketahuan. Dia tampak kikuk. Lalu membuka bibir pada akhirnya.

"Apa-…" meski sedang berbicara padanya, mata Hinata malah melirik ke samping. Entah kemana. "Apa kau akan lewat ke sana lagi nanti?"

"Ha?"

"A-anu, maksudku, apa kau akan pergi ke daerah Sakanoshita lagi nanti?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak." Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Kalau kau lewat sana, aku bermaksud menunggumu dan kita pulang bersama seperti kemarin."

"Ah, iya. Aku memang akan ke sana." Kageyama mendadak ingat sesuatu yang hampir saja ia lupakan. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Hinata menanyakannya.

Mendengar itu, Hinata mendadak cerah, "Sungguh?!"

"Begitulah. Tapi tidak setelah pulang. Mungkin jam 7."

Dalam sekejap, senyum Hinata hilang tanpa bekas. Kageyama merasa sedikit benci melihatnya. Tapi dia lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

"Jam 7? Itu sejam lagi bukan?" Hinata melongok ke arah jam yang terpasang di atas kepala mereka berdua. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada yang minta ditattoo. Tapi karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah, jadi aku yang ke sana."

"Oh… Ya sudah. Tak apa."

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cuman ingin tahu saja."

"Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama menguap lebar dibalik maskernya yang berwarna biru gelap. Tangannya bergerak untuk menunjukkan arloji. Sudah pukul sepuluh. Rasa lelah sudah mulai merajai fisiknya. Ia merenggangkan tangannya kencang. Lalu menghela panjang.

Malam terbilang sepi. Tak ada suara. Bahkan jangkrik yang sedari kemarin sibuk berbunyi di jam yang sama tak tampak tertarik untuk melakukannya malam ini. Langkah kaki Kageyama berhenti di depan mesin penjual minuman. Ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat untuk merilekskan diri.

Begitu ia memencet tombol, ia yakin bukan hanya suara kaleng kopi yang terjatuh di dalam mesin yang ia dengar. Ada suara lain yang tertangkap telinganya. Suara itu berisik. Dibarengi dengan jerit seorang perempuan.

Kageyama menoleh kencang.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah sepeda yang sedang terguling ke tanah. Pemiliknya berada di sampingnya. Mengeluh-eluh kesakitan.

 _Tunggu…. Itu'kan…._

Kageyama menyipitkan pandangan matanya untuk mencari tahu. Suara kesakitan itu terlalu familiar untuknya. Dan benar saja. Mau tidak mau dia harus percaya tentang siapa yang dilihatnya. Sepeda itu, rambut kuncir itu, sosok itu.

"Hinata?" Kageyama mendekat perlahan, sosok yang ada jauh di depannya mengangkat muka, dan memang itu adalah "Hinata?!"

Kageyama berlari mendekatinya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya setelah mendekat membuat dadanya sesak.

Hinata mengadahkan kepala menatapnya saat dia datang. Hati Kageyama perih. Wajah itu terlihat baru saja mengalami ketakutan yang besar. Di bagian ujung bibirnya berdarah dan matanya membengkak. Ada bekas aliran air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Di pergelangan tangannya terdapat bekas seperti baru saja dicengkram dengan sangat kuat. Penampilan itu sama sekali bukan penampilan orang yang baru jatuh dari sepedanya.

"Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

"Ka…geyama?"

"Kenapa kau terluka begini?!"

Dia segera memakaikan jaketnya ke Hinata dan membimbingnya berdiri. Hinata kesulitan melakukannya. Bergerenyit beberapa kali.

"Kau terkilir?"

Anggukan lemah muncul sebagai respon. Kageyama mengalungkan satu lengan Hinata ke pundaknya. Ia membantunya berjalan menepi ke arah trotoar.

Cukup beruntung bagi keduanya karena mereka tak jauh dari pertokoan. Setelah mendudukkan Hinata dan mengambil sepedanya, Kageyama berlari dan membeli beberapa peralatan pengobatan luka di mini market 24 jam yang ada tidak jauh dari mereka. Hinata menerima susu coklat yang diberikan Kageyama untuknya dengan ragu. Tapi ia membiarkan Kageyama membereskan luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Seolah disumpal sempurna oleh sedotan susu kotak yang menempel di mulutnya. Hanya mengeluh sakit ketika Kageyama menarik perban terlalu kencang atau ketika Kageyama menuangkan obat antiseptik ke kulitnya yang diam. Bahkan ketika Kageyama menatapnya lama menunggu. Hinata hanya diam sambil menunduk atau hanya melirik sedikit ke arah luka yang sedang diobati Kageyama.

"Jadi," Kageyama mulai bersuara setelah ia memasukkan obat-obatannya kembali ke dalam kantong plastik, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kesunyian mengambang di udara selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya sebuah jawaban pelan muncul dari bibir si jeruk, "Aku cuma terjatuh dari sepeda."

Kageyama memandangnya, lalu menghela nafas, "Kau pikir jawaban seperti itu masih bisa kuterima setelah apa yang kulihat di sekujur tubuhmu malam ini?"

Hinata tak merespon, Kageyama melanjutkan. "Sawamura-san lahir malam tahun baru. Aku pernah diundang olehnya."

Bola mata karamelnya melebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Kageyama dengan rahang yang sedikit membuka. Mereka sejenak bertemu pandang. Mata Hinata tampak sedikit syok. Lalu dia menunduk. Menggigit bibir.

"Kau tahu aku bohong?"

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa maumu."

"Kau jahat, Kageyama."

"Kau duluan yang berbohong dari awal."

Hinata bungkam.

"Kau jelas-jelas sedang meminta tolong, tapi dirimu sendiri terlihat tak mau mengakuinya."

Hinata masih tak bersuara. Tapi tangannya yang sedang mengepal di atas paha mengerat, meremas celana jeansnya yang berwarna biru gelap. Suaranya bergetar pelan.

"Aku…. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain."

"Dan membuatmu terluka seperti ini?" Kageyama menunjuk kaki Hinata yang terkilir, lalu berpindah ke balutan perban di tangannya. "dan ini?"

Pundak Hinata bergetar. Kageyama tahu dia mulai menangis.

"Ada batas di mana orang harus meminta tolong orang lain, Hinata. Dan kau sudah melewati batasmu terlalu jauh."

Dan akhirnya Hinata terisak. Satu tangannya memegang kening dan satu lagi meremas jaket Kageyama yang tergantung di pundaknya. Kageyama tahu kalau dia sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis. Tapi dia tidak meminta maaf. Hinata butuh itu. Ia butuh meluapkan semua beban yang dipikulnya.

Dalam hati, ada sedikit perdebatan dalam hatinya. Ia ingat di acara televisi apabila ada seorang gadis menangis maka si pemuda harus memberinya pelukan yang nyaman. Namun Kageyama ragu apa itu juga berlaku pada keduanya. Oleh karena itu, Kageyama mendekatkan diri dengan sedikit canggung. Dia mengusap rambut Hinata pelan. Dan tanpa diduga, Hinata langsung menyandarkan diri padanya. Kageyama sedikit gugup. Tapi dia segera berhasil menguasai diri.

Dan tampaknya Hinata sudah menyerah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis sepuasnya, di pelukkan Kageyama.

.

.

.

.

.

*Gyudon = masakan dari jepang yang merupakan semangkuk nasi dengan tumpukan daging sapi olahan yang sudah dimasak dengan potongan bawang Bombay dan kecap asin di atasnya. Biasanya ditambahi dengan asinan jahe, rempah2 dan telur ayam setengah matang.

.

.

Doa prim cuman satu, moga tyda ada typo :'D

Btw pengen gyudon o(-(


	3. Chapter 3

**MASK'S STORY**

Part 3

Pair : Kageyama Tobio x Fem!Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _primroselin_

.

.

enjoy

Kageyama datang ke apartemen tempat tinggal Hinata jam 8 pagi dengan menenteng beberapa bubur instan untuk sarapan Hinata. Gadis itu ijin dari kerja karena kakinya tak mampu digunakan untuk berjalan dengan benar. Hinata mengambil dalih kalau dia terkilir karena jatuh dari sepeda (karena kurang lebih memang itu yang terjadi). Nampaknya dia masih bersikeras untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada orang lain. Hanya pada Kageyama-lah dia bersedia membuka semuanya.

Semalam, Hinata sudah menceritakan semuanya. Gadis itu memikul sebuah hutang yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya yang kini menghilang tanpa bekas. Lima juta yen, itu sama sekali bukan nominal yang kecil. Pegawai kantoran saja butuh hampir dua tahun untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Apa yang membuat sang Ayah sampai berhutang sebesar itu masih tak ingin diungkapkan oleh Hinata. Itu adalah aib keluarga yang tak ingin ia buka pada siapapun.

Hinata tinggal jauh dengan keluarganya. Dia mempunyai seorang ibu dan adik perempuan yang kini masih SMA bernama Natsu. Sang ibu sudah bekerja untuk sekolah Natsu dan keseharian keduanya, tak mungkin bagi Hinata untuk membebankan semua padanya. Jadi Hinata-lah yang bertugas membayarkan hutang itu.

"Kemana kau membayarkannya?"

"Kau ingat orang-orang yang ada di jalan sewaktu kita berjalan pulang bersama waktu itu?" Kageyama mengangguk, "Pada mereka. Aku harus membayarkan setengah hasil kerjaku sehari pada mereka secara langsung."

Di sini Kageyama baru tahu kalau Karasuno punya sistem gaji perhari,"Memangnya mereka siapa? Yang memberi ayahmu pinjaman uang?"

Hinata menggeleng frantik sambil mengelap matanya yang masih sedikit basah dengan tissu, "Orang suruhan."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?"

"Aku bermaksud mengurangi jumlah pertemuan kami. Aku bisa membayar dua atau tiga hari gajiku sekali, bukan? Karena itu aku mencari teman. Mereka menakutkan. Mereka sama sekali tidak ragu untuk melukaiku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku pernah mencobanya, dulu. Aku lewat jalur Wakano 3 Chome. Meski jauh, kupikir akan aman. Tapi ternyata tidak."

Kageyama menaikkan sebelas alisnya. Hinata melihat itu dan melanjutkan, "Di hari ke tiga mereka menemukanku. Mereka menuduhku kabur. Dan mereka melukaiku habis-habisan sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari selanjutnya."

Tenggorokkan Kageyama tercekat. Ia ingat, Hinata memang pernah ijin selama tiga hari. Itu masih sekitar dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia bertanya pada Sugawara katanya Hinata ijin pulang ke Iwate, kampung halamannya. Kini dia mengetahui alasan sebenarnya. Hati Kageyama teriris sakit.

"Lalu kemarin saat bersamamu, aku tidak mendatangi mereka. Dan mereka melakukannya lagi padaku." Hinata menunduk, "Aku takut, Kageyama."

Raut wajah Hinata saat ini begitu menyedihkan, mengingat Hinata yang biasanya selalu cerah seperti matahari membuat Kageyama merasa seperti melihat sisi Hinata yang tak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Dan setelah semua selesai, aku ingin segera pulang. Semua badanku sakit, aku takut. Aku bersepeda terlalu kencang dan aku jatuh. Lalu kau datang dan menolongku."

Keduanya berpandangan. Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Kageyama."

Kageyama mengangguk kikuk. Sedikit salah tingkah. Jarang ada yang memberinya terima kasih untuk sesuatu yang tak dibayar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Gyudon tadi?"

"Itu…." Hinata sedikit ragu menjawabnya, "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyaimu apa kau akan ke daerah ini lagi atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk ke studiomu. Jadi aku pura-pura saja bilang kau pesan Gyudon pada yang lain."

"Kau yang bayar?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Si kepala hitam menggaruk leher. Dia jadi agak sungkan pada Hinata. Dia harus menggantinya lain kali.

Selanjutnya, Kageyama mengantarnya pulang dengan memboncengnya. Hinata yang terkilir tak mungkin memaksakan diri mengayuh sepedanya sendirian. Gadis itu benar-benar kelelahan. Dia menaruh kepalanya di punggung Kageyama saat keduanya di atas sepeda. Kageyama sempat khawatir Hinata akan tertidur dan jatuh, tapi di saat yang sama dia tak ingin mengganggu istirahatnya.

Dan hari ini, Hinata ijin dari kerja. Kageyama mengambil ponselnya begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemen Hinata.

"Kageyama, ya?" terdengar suara Hinata dari telepon.

"Iya. Kuncinya mana?"

"Ada pot di ujung lorong kan? Tadi aku minta Yachi-san untuk menaruhnya di sana. Kau masuklah."

Kageyama ingat Yachi-san, tetangga apartemen Hinata yang berwujud gadis mungil berambut kuning pendek dengan tali kuncir berbentuk bintang, yang semalam langsung gemetaran saat melihat Hinata yang penuh luka dipapah oleh Kageyama berdiri di depan pintunya. Gadis itu tampak tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan, tapi Hinata sangat mempercayai Yachi. Kageyama pun mengiyakan.

Si pemuda bongsor masuk dan menemukan Hinata di ruang tengah. Dan penampilan Hinata cukup membuat Kageyama pangling. Bila selama ini dia hanya melihat Hinata dengan seragam Karasuno-nya, kini gadis itu hanya memakai kaos rumahan biasa. Dia memakai kaos longgar berwarna biru muda dan celana pendek sepaha berwarna hitam. Rambut cerah mataharinya yang terurai terlihat kontras dengan kaosnya. Kageyama baru sadar kalau rambut Hinata lebih panjang dari pada yang dia duga. Tapi ia menyukai penampilan Hinata saat ini. Dia tampak lebih manis dan lebih dewasa di saat yang sama.

Hinata membuat lekukan senyum dibibir, "Kau masih terlihat mengantuk. Aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu tapi aku yakin kau sedang lebih jelek dari biasanya."

Kageyama berdecak, "Paling tidak ucapkan selamat pagi atau apa, aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya untukmu, boke."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi kesal, "Kau ini memang menyebalkan sekali ya? Belum ada lima menit di sini kau sudah mengatai pemilik rumah dengan sebutan 'boke'."

"Cuman padamu aku begini, karena kau duluan yang cari gara-gara." Kageyama menaruh sup Miso instan ke meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Aku sudah mengganti perbannya, lumayan sudah membaik." Hinata tampak senang menerima sup Miso itu dan segera berusaha berdiri, "Terima kasih. Aku lapar jadi akan kumasak dulu."

Kageyama sedikit takut saat melihat Hinata berjalan dengan tertatih. Tapi gadis itu mencegahnya membantunya.

"Jangan, biar aku sendiri."

"Tapi kakimu masih begitu, bodoh. Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya, Kageyama. Kau tidurlah lagi, tidak apa-apa. Tidur saja di sofa itu. Atau kau bisa pakai kamarku kalau mau."

Kageyama diam sejenak, mempertimbangkan. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali duduk. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan langsung bangunkan aku, mengerti?"

Si rambut jeruk mengangguk mantap, "Tentu. Terima kasih."

Hinata berlanjut ke dapur. Kageyama segera menaruh kepalanya yang terasa berat ke sandaran sofa. Sebenarnya dia ingin tempat tidur yang lebih nyaman, setelah semalam hampir tidak tidur karena memikirkan solusi untuk Hinata. Hinata memang sudah menawarkan kamarnya, tapi Kageyama merasa tidak sopan kalau dia memakai kamar tidur seorang teman perempuan begitu saja. Dan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, dia sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah berjalan sekitar dua setengah jam begitu ia terbangun. Begitu Kageyama bangkit dan berkeliling, sudah ada mangkuk bekas pakai dan gelas di bak cucian piring. Hinata ada di kamar mandi. Terdengar asyik dengan showernya sambil bernyanyi. Gadis yang kemarin menangis di pelukkannya seakan menghilang tanpa bekas. Sudah berganti Hinata yang selalu ditemuinya di kedai. Mungkin ini lah yang membuat masalahnya hampir tak kentara selama ini. Entah sudah jadi sifatnya, atau memang dia pandai menyembunyikannya.

Hinata menyusul Kageyama ke ruang tamu dengan handuk yang masih tergantung di leher. Meski sedikit pincang, dia masih bisa membuat senyum yang lebih lebar dari lapangan basket. Dan satu hal yang Kageyama sadari saat itu: ini adalah senyum lebar pertama yang ditunjukkan padanya (karena selama ini mereka terus bermusuhan). Dan hati Kageyama menghangat tanpa disadarinya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Celetuknya setelah gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata mengangkat muka, "Apa itu?"

Kageyama berdiri sejenak, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari tadi. Tidak, bahkan dari kemarin setelah pulang mengantarkan Hinata.

"Kau kemarin bilang hutangmu tersisa satu juta yen, bukan?"

Mata dan rahang Hinata membuka lebar melihat setumpuk uang terikat karet yang diletakkan di depannya. Setelah otaknya menangkap maksud Kageyama dengan lambat, gadis itu langsung menjawab dengan buru-buru.

"Tu-tunggu, Kageyama. Ini-"

"Pakailah itu untuk melunasinya."

"Tapi Kageyama, kau 'kan juga butuh uang ini?" Hinata bahkan tampak takut untuk memegangnya. Matanya terus melihat pada Kageyama seakan ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau Kageyama tidak serius.

"Aku tidak butuh untuk sekarang. Aku masih belum berniat membeli apapun."

"Tapi, aku merepotkanmu-"

"Tidak, boke. Sekarang, mana yang lebih baik, membayar hutang pada mereka atau padaku?"

"Tapi, tapi-"

"Pakai uang ini."

"Tapi Kageyama-"

"Pakai uang ini, Hinata."

"Aku-"

"HINATA." Kageyama mengatakan namanya dengan mantap. Gadis itu membeku, pandangan mereka beradu satu sama lain. Ia meraih tangan Hinata dan menaruh uang itu ke telapaknya. "Pakai. Uang. Ini."

Untuk beberapa saat, si kepala jeruk hanya menatap uang itu.

"Pakai…..uang ini?"

"Iya."

"…..boleh?"

Kageyama mengendus. Mulai lelah, "Aku yang menyuruhmu, boke."

Hinata terdiam. Perlahan, setipis air mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya. Mukanya bersemu kemerahan karena bahagia. Tangannya terlihat mengenggam uang itu erat. Mendekatkannya pada bibirnya seolah itu adalah benda paling berharga di dunia. Badannya mengguncang senang. Lalu tanpa Kageyama duga, gadis itu langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Kageyama! Terima kasih!" Gadis itu terisak di atas pundaknya. Kageyama berusaha menahan senyum. Bahkan hampir kelepasan tertawa. Ia ikut bahagia tapi tak ingin Hinata mengetahuinya.

Kageyama membiarkan tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan itu. Biasanya Kageyama bukan tipe orang yang nyaman dengan kontak fisik. Tapi kali ini, perasaannya bisa menerima Hinata menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu."

Keesok harinya, Hinata masih beristirahat dirumah. Dia masih belum sanggup mengayuh sepeda dengan kondisi kakinya yang sekarang. Dan keduanya sepakat Hinata juga tak akan sanggup melayani pembeli dengan baik dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Seperti kemarin, Kageyama mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Kali ini bubur ayam instan. Beruntung mulut Hinata seperti vacuum cleaner jadi tidak akan masalah bagi Kageyama untuk membawa makanan seperti apapun. Karena gadis itu menerimanya dengan girang seperti anak kecil yang diberi setumpuk permen lollipop rasa coklat, walau makanan itu hanya berupa bubur instan.

Dan setelah kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya Hinata mulai berani menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya selama ini. Wajah Kageyama.

Kageyama memandang Hinata, yang ternyata juga sedang mengawasinya.

"Oh, benar. Kau baru datang setelah aku mulai pakai masker." Katanya pura-pura lupa. "Yang lain sudah melihatnya."

"Eh? Semua?"

Kageyama mengangguk pelan sambil menaikkan maskernya. "Kau pegawai paling junior, bukan? Beberapa waktu dulu aku sempat membiarkannya, lalu aku mulai risih dengan pandangan orang-orang. Sekitar dua atau tiga bulan sejak aku mulai memutuskan untuk memakai masker, kau datang."

"Memangnya kenapa sih kau menyembunyikannya sampai seperti ini? Kau punya luka atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Kageyama terdiam, Hinata mengkerutkan kening karena Kageyama lama merespon. Kepalanya melongok sedikit mengintip wajah Kageyama.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Katanya final. Dengan nada yang mengutarakan bahwa dia ingin mengakhiri topik itu. Tapi si gadis bukan orang yang bisa dihentikan dengan hal tersebut.

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, "Jadi kau tidak mau memperlihatkannya padaku?"

"Kalau sudah tiba saatnya, akan kubuka sendiri untukmu."

Keheningan mengambang di udara. Ada maksud tersembunyi dari kata-kata Kageyama. Hinata masih memandangnya tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya ia berusaha menangkap maksud tersembunyi itu. Matanya terlihat sedang mengartikan. Selang beberapa saat, ada tanda-tanda dia berhasil. Bibirnya membuka kecil, lalu kembali menunduk dengan senyum yang ditahan-tahan.

Ya,bila sudah saatnya, maka disitu lah Kageyama akan membuka dirinya pada Hinata. Di mana Hinata telah menjadi spesial di matanya, dan dia menginginkan sebuah hubungan tertentu di antara mereka berdua.

"Uhm, … baik. Akan kutunggu."

Dan sepertinya, dia sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau.

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama masuk ke kedai dan mendapati Hinata sedang membersihkan meja di bagian depan.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

Yang diajak bicara sedikit kaget dan langsung menoleh, "Oh, Kageyama."

Hari ketiga, kondisi Hinata sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk kerja. Nampaknya dia juga ingin segera melunasi hutang dengan uang pinjaman dari Kageyama. Memangnya siapa yang tak ingin segera menyelesaikan semua bila ada di posisi Hinata? Kageyama dan Yachi mengerti itu dan memberinya ijin. Walaupun sewaktu di apartemen, Yachi masih sering melarang-larang Hinata melakukan ini - itu, tapi nampaknya dia paham apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata.

"Sudah mendingan." Sebuah senyum terbentuk di pipinya yang berwarna pink buah peach.

"Jangan paksakan diri. Mengerti?"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu." Hinata menerima mangkok yang disodorkan Kageyama padanya.

"Kau pulang sendirian?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Apa Yachi-san ada di apartemen nanti saat kau pulang?"

"Ada kok, jangan khawatir. Aku pulang lebih malam dari dia. Dia pasti ada untuk membantuku."

"Ada sesuatu di antara mereka." Tiba-tiba terdengar bisikkan yang lolos ke pendengaran Kageyama.

"Sejak kapan mereka seakrab ini? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak. Aku malah baru lihat ini pertama kali."

"Sama, aku juga."

Kageyama dan Hinata secara konstan menoleh bersamaan. Di jarak sekitar 6 atau 7 meter dari mereka ada Sugawara, Ennoshita dan Asahi sedang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik curiga. Bahkan ada si pemilik kedai, Sawamura-san yang biasanya selalu absen, ada di antara mereka dan ikut mengkerutkan kening sambil memandang keduanya.

Baik muka Kageyama dan Hinata segera melepuh seperti kepiting rebus. Keduanya sempat salah tingkah beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Hinata berhasil menguasai diri. Ia berjalan cepat menjauhinya dan segera memberikan uang kembalian (Saat begini kaki Hinata mendadak bisa berfungsi dengan baik). Si pendek mendorongnya pergi. Kageyama menurut dan mengelap mukanya yang masih terasa memanas karena malu. Sementara Sugawara dan yang lain masih memandang jelas tingkah kikuk mereka sampai Kageyama keluar dari sana.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar Hinata berteriak dari dalam, " _Mou_! Berhentilah memandangku seperti itu! Tidak ada apa-apa kok di antara kami!"

Kageyama merapatkan bibirnya kecut dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah." Kageyama menyelesaikan tattoo terakhirnya hari ini.

Gadis yang sedang ditattoo-nya tersenyum lebar, tampak puas dengan lukisan 3 bunga Peony yang baru saja terpasang di lengannya.

"Bagus sekali! Ini lebih bagus dari dugaanku." Katanya sambil melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin.

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Akan kurekomendasikan tempat ini pada teman-temanku nanti."

Kageyama tersenyum, tapi bibirnya tertutup oleh masker. Jadi dia sengaja melebarkan senyumnya agar matanya masih tetap memperlihatkan kalau dia menghargai kalimat si gadis.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih."

Setelah gadis itu membayar dan pergi, Kageyama segera membereskan perlengkapannya. Ia melirik jam. Setengah sepuluh malam. Kedai Karasuno sudah tutup. Hinata pasti sudah selesai dengan masalahnya. Tapi kenapa anak itu tidak memberi kabar padanya? Kageyama merasa Hinata tipe yang akan langsung memberitahunya setelah masalahnya selesai.

Tepat bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak menjangkau, ponselnya mengeluarkan dering pesan. Kageyama mengkerutkan kening saat pesan itu datang empat kali berturut-turut. Semuanya dari Hinata. Hampir saja dia mengendus lega saat membuka pesan tersebut.

Kosong. Tidak ada pesan yang tertulis sama sekali. Tangannya bergerak membuka semuanya dan mereka kosong melompong. Hanya tercantumkan nomor Hinata dan jam saat itu.

 _Apa ini?_

Batinnya mendadak terasa tidak enak. Ia menunggu beberapa saat kalau-kalau saja Hinata terlalu senang hingga akhirnya salah memencet sana sini. Tapi setelah cukup waktu, pesan selanjutnya tak lagi datang.

Dengan ragu ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata.

Satu kali. Tidak ada yang mengangkat.

Dua kali. Tidak ada yang mengangkat.

Dan yang ketiga, telponnya mendadak terputus.

Kageyama mulai ketakutan. Cepat-cepat ia menelpon kembali, berharap Hinata sedang mengerjainya dan menjawab telepon sambil cekikikan seperti biasa.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan."

Seluruh isi kepala Kageyama hilang tanpa bekas. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya sudah berlari kencang mengejar Hinata. Sebuah ketakutan besar merayap dan menggerogoti tubuh sampai ke ubun-ubun. Hinata dalam bahaya. Hinata dalam bahaya. Hinata dalam _bahaya_. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya. Dia sudah tak mampu berpikir lagi dan dia tak akan peduli walau Hinata ternyata sedang mengerjainya. Ia ingin melihat Hinata baik-baik saja. Lalu sambil diam-diam lega, ia akan mengumpat pada Hinata keras-keras, seperti biasa. Dan demi melihat itu, dia tak membiarkan dirinya berhenti meskipun nafasnya mulai beranjak ke ambang batas.

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama tahu benar harapannya tak terwujud saat ia melihat sepeda putih Hinata tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Sepeda itu roboh. Sang pemilik tak terlihat di mana pun. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi. Kageyama menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari si gadis dengan nafas yang masih terputus-putus.

"Hinata?!"

"Hinata!"

"Kau di mana?!"

Sebuah suara jeritan perempuan yang tipis berhasil ditangkap telinganya.

Kageyama membeku. Menajamkan telinganya kuat-kuat mencari sumber suara.

"Hinata?"

Suara jeritan itu datang lagi. Kali ini dibarengi oleh berisik beberapa orang lain dan seperti suara tong yang terguling. Itu memang benar – benar jeritan Hinata.

Kageyama berlari mendekati sumber suara.

"Hinata!"

Dan apa yang ditemukan Kageyama membuat hatinya remuk bukan main.

Ada Hinata di sana. Di sebuah gang sempit yang berisikan beberapa tong sampah. Gadis itu terduduk di lantai dengan bibir berdarah dan beberapa memar di mukanya. Rambutnya berantakan. Air mukanya menunjukkan ketakutan yang menyesakkan dada Kageyama. Seragam Karasunonya robek dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalam sampai setengah badan.

Ada tiga orang di depannya. Tiga laki-laki yang sama dengan yang dilihat Kageyama sebelumnya. Salah tau dari mereka sedang mencengkram kerah Hinata dan berusaha berobek baju gadis itu.

Kageyama tak pernah merasa marah lebih dari ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia melayangkan satu pukulan ke pipi pria itu hingga dia terjembab jatuh. Kedua temannya yang gagal menghentikannya segera mendatangi pria itu.

"Kageyama?!"

Spontan Kageyama memeluk Hinata. Ia segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada si gadis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Kageyama meski tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh. Dan si gadis masih mengangguk.

"Oh, jangan-jangan ini pemuda yang memberikan uang itu padamu, nona?"

Keduanya menoleh. Si pria yang kini sudah terluka bibirnya berdiri dan tersenyum licik sambil memandang mereka. Si pria mengelap mulutnya yang berdarah dan meludah ke samping. Melihat bekas yang ditinggalkannya, Kageyama tahu dia tidak akan dibiarkan lolos begitu saja. Tiga lawan satu. Rugi besar di sisi Kageyama. Kepalanya berpikir cepat.

"Dia sudah membayar hutangnya, bukan?! Lalu apa masalah kalian?!"

"Masalahnya?" Si pria menoleh ke arah rekannya dan tersenyum lagi,"Masalahnya karena ia membayar hutangnya dengan hutang."

Pelukan Hinata padanya mengerat. Gadis itu gemetaran.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?! Bukan urusan kalian dari mana dia mendapatkan uangnya! Yang penting dia sudah melunasinya, dan semuanya tuntas!"

"Tapi kami tidak terima." Pria itu tertawa, "Kami adalah laki-laki yang tidak terima diperlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu. Harga diri kami sakit. Apalagi karena yang membayarkan hutangnya adalah pemuda yang sepertinya adalah kekasih tercintanya."

Ketiganya kembali tertawa kencang. Kageyama mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk sepelan mungkin berbisik pada si gadis.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kalau aku sudah memberimu tanda, cepat lari dan cari bantuan. Mengerti?"

Kepala jeruk mendelik, "Tapi, Kageyama, bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Aku akan membereskan mereka semampuku. Cari orang untuk membantu, di mana pun itu."

"Tidak-." Hinata menggeleng frantik. "Tidak, Kageyama! Mereka tiga orang! Mereka akan menghabisimu!"

"Aku tahu, bodoh."Kageyama menggigit bibir, "Tapi tidak ada jalan lain."

"Tapi-"

"Hei, hei!" Sebuah suara dari ketiganya memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Bermesraannya nanti saja. Kami ada di sini."

Kageyama melepas Hinata dan berniat berdiri. Hinata sempat menahannya, masih tampak tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kageyama. Tapi Kageyama memaksa, diam-diam memberitahunya kalau dia sudah mampu berpikir lagi, Hinata mau tak mau menyetujuinya.

"Maafkan aku telah melukaimu. Kau sudah menyentuh gadisku seenaknya. Bagaimana kalau kita berdamai? Berapa tambahan yang kalian inginkan agar kalian mau melepasnya?"

Alis si pria di tengah naik, "Wah. Kau banyak uang ya, tuan pacar?"

"Akan kuberikan berapapun yang kalian mau, tapi lepaskan dia."

"Hmm…. Tawaran yang menarik."

Dari ujung matanya, Kageyama melihat Hinata bergerak menepi. Belum, kurang sedikit lagi.

"Berapapun yang kalian minta."

"Berapapun?"

"Berapapun."

Si pria di tengah membuka senyum lebar dan tertawa pada teman-temannya.

"Godaan yang bagus, teman. Aku suka caramu. Tapi penampilanmu tidak menunjukkan kau punya uang sebanyak itu."

Yang benar saja, memang tak mungkin ia punya uang sebanyak itu. Tapi jelas Hinata sudah berhasil menepi cukup jauh tanpa mereka sadari.

"Kalian menilai orang dari penampilan. Hati-hati dengan itu, sobat. Bisa-bisa kalian mudah dibohongi orang." Kageyama menaikkan pundaknya, menghela nafas seakan pasrah "Baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Akan kuberikan kalian kartu nama orang tuaku. Mereka cukup ternama di sini karena bisnis mereka yang maju, kalian pasti kenal mereka."

Ketiganya mengkerutkan kening. Sekali lagi mereka mulai tertarik. Pandangan mereka kini terlepas dari Hinata sepenuhnya. Dan saat Kageyama bergerak berpura-pura mengambil dompetnya,

"SEKARANG!"

Hinata melesat secara tiba-tiba. Terlalu tiba-tiba hingga ketiganya terperanjat. Sesaat seseorang di kiri secara refleks berniat menangkapnya. Dan adalah hal yang tak akan dibiarkan oleh Kageyama. Sebelum Hinata berhasil diraihnya, dia mencengkram tangan pria itu dan memukul dengan sekuat tenaga. Pria itu terpental ke belakang menabrak yang lain hingga ketiganya roboh terguling. Kepalan tangannya terasa sakit karena sepertinya dia menghantamkan pukulannya pada tempat yang salah. Tapi dia berhasil memperdayai mereka.

Hinata sudah mencari bantuan, artinya mereka berhasil lolos. Wajah tampan pemuda tattoo berumur 24 tahun itu tersenyum puas dibalik maskernya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Maaf saja ya, sobat. Kalau aku punya uang sebanyak itu, sudah kulamar Hinata dari kemarin!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

Author's note :

Next chapter prim bakal pake sudut pandang Hinata ya~

Tinggal 1 chapter lagi, berjuanglah diriku :'D

 **UPDATE SORRY**

 **aduh gini deh ya, kesel asli.**

 **jadi sebelum upload di doc manager, prim nulis ini di word. Dan tiap ngopas, pasti ada kalimat yg kepotong sendiri. Ilang gitu. Padahal di word prim tetep kok. Nggak ada perubahan.**

 **Apa kalian juga ngalamin ini?**

 **Jadi kalo kalian ngerasa ada kalimat yng aneh, Prim minta maaf. Mungkin itu ilang, diilangin sama sistemnya. dan salah prim juga ga ngecek ilang pas disave.**

 **Terima kasih~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**MASK'S STORY**

Part 4 (Final)

Pair : Kageyama Tobio x Fem!Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _primroselin_

.

.

enjoy

(Hinata)

Rasa sakit menjalar pergelangan kaki Hinata setiap kali telapaknya menghantam tanah. Beberapa kali ia terseok jatuh. Tapi ia tak peduli. Kageyama yang sedang berurusan dengan tiga orang sedang menunggunya. Dalam hati Hinata terus berharap agar Kageyama masih bisa bertahan begitu dia sampai di sana. Dia tak ingin Kageyama terluka karenanya.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya secepat yang dia bisa. Mulutnya terus berteriak sampai suaranya serak. Berharap ada yang mendengarnya di jalanan yang sepi itu. Sampai di dekat supermarket tempat Kageyama menolongnya kemarin, dia berhenti dan berteriak. Beberapa orang melongok mendengarnya, sebagian buru-buru mendekat. Bahkan ada beberapa yang lari begitu saja ke arahnya saat sedang makan di sebuah kedai.

Dengan terbatah-batah Hinata mengiba, memohon pertolongan. Raut wajah dan air mata Hinata cukup untuk membuat orang-orang percaya padanya. Terlebih, di wajahnya terdapat beberapa luka yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengumpulkan sekitar tujuh orang lebih.

"Panggil polisi juga!"

Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan diiringi mobil yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Air matanya yang bercucuran mengalir ke samping terkena hembusan udara. Dia sudah tak ingin Kageyama menunggu lebih lama. Ia tahu kemungkinan Kageyama menang hampir tidak ada. Pemuda itu memang lebih tinggi dari ketiga musuhnya, tapi Kageyama bukan ahli dalam berkelahi. Dan terlebih, dia tak tahu apa mereka bertiga membawa senjata tajam atau tidak.

Hinata berhenti tepat di gang dan berlari. Orang-orang di belakangnya menyusul tanpa diperintah. Matanya melebar melihat Kageyama tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kageyama!" teriaknya serak.

Ketiga orang itu nampaknya sadar berapa orang yang mendatangi mereka. Ketiganya segera berlari, namun berhasil terkejar oleh orang-orang bawaan Hinata. Mereka menangkap ketiganya. Hinata segera berlari mendatangi pemudanya dan mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya.

"Kageyama! Kageyamaaa!"

Kageyama masih sadar. Maskernya rusak. Hanya tinggal seputus tali yang membuatnya masih tetap menempel. Mukanya lebam dan penuh biru sana sini. Sikunya berdarah, mungkin terluka saat dia terhantam ke tanah. Dan yang paling membuatnya miris adalah jemari Kageyama yang penuh cacat, seperti baru saja diinjak oleh sepatu yang keras. Ia mengerjap seperti baru sadar siapa yang mengangkatnya.

"Hi… nata."

Hinata mengangkat kepala Kageyama dan memeluknya.

"Kau berhasil bawa orang banyak. Kerja bagus."

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Kageyama!"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata bodoh." Katanya, "Aku cuman babak belur sedikit saja, berhentilah bertingkah seperti aku mau mati."

Hinata menggeleng-geleng. Masih menangis. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia menyesal bukan main. Karenanya, Kageyama yang harusnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, malah mendapat luka yang lebih banyak dari dia sendiri.

Seseorang mendekati mereka dan memeriksa Kageyama.

"Panggil ambulan! Cepat!" Teriaknya pada yang lain. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit sakit." Kata Kageyama setengah bohong.

Hinata mengelus pipi pemuda yang kini jadi manusia kesayangannya itu. Air matanya menetes ke pipi Kageyama. Si pemuda menggerutu.

"Sudah, Hinata bodoh. Kau jorok. Awas kalau ingusmu menetes juga."

"Berisik!" Balas si surai senja sambil mengelap air matanya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

"Ya, ya, ya."

Mendengar reaksi Kageyama, Hinata bingung harus mendongkol atau bahagia. Kageyama kembali menjengkelkan seperti biasa, tapi itu adalah tanda kalau si pemuda baik-baik saja. Sejumput lega yang muncul di lagi dia memeluk kepala Kageyama. Tak peduli dengan Kageyama yang meringis sakit karena salah satu lebam di mukanya tergencet.

"Polisi sudah datang." Ucap pria itu lagi, "Kalian tunggu di sini. Ambulan akan segera tiba."

Keduanya mengiyakan dan mereka ditinggalkan berdua. Ketujuh orang yang tadi bersama Hinata masing-masing pergi mengurus ketiga pria tersebut. Hinata mendengar Kageyama mendengus lega.

"Aku lelah."

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Tidak, kakiku rasanya patah."

Bibir si jeruk mengkerut pahit, "Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?"

"Kau akan tambah menangis kalau kau mendengarnya. Yang jelas aku kalah telak. Mereka menghajarku habis-habisan."

Hinata diam. Sedikit setuju.

"Aku ingin tidur." Rancau Kageyama.

"Kau boleh tidur sepuasmu setelah ini."

"Hm…"

Hinata tersenyum. Ada rasa hangat asing yang muncul di dadanya. Hinata tahu benar dari mana datangnya. Dan dia melepaskan rasa itu begitu saja.

Jemari merambat ke masker hitam pekat. Mengusap pelan. Mata mereka bertemu langsung. Bola mata blueberry milik pemuda di pangkuannya menyipit heran. Hinata cekikikan. Dan setelah sedikit bertingkah centil, dia pun menundukkan wajahnya. Mengecup masker Kageyama. Tepat di bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, PelitYama."

Kageyama membatu. Cukup lama hingga Hinata mulai mengkerutkan kening.

"Kageyama?"

"Lagi…" Kageyama bersuara pelan.

"Hah?"

"Lakukan lagi." Hinata melihat tangan Kageyama terangkat perlahan. Jemarinya yang tentatif merambat ke arah maskernya sendiri. Pemuda itu menurunkannya, jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. "Lakukan lagi. Cium aku lagi, tanpa masker."

Mata Hinata melebar maksimal. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh matanya. Wajah Kageyama, akhirnya untuk pertama kali dapat dipandang tanpa penghalang. Hinata hampir tak percaya kalau dia tak sedang bermimpi.

 _Sempurna._

Hampir tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan seperti apa wajah Kageyama. Wajahnya mulus dan bersih. Bibirnya lebar dan tipis. Ada sebuah lesung yang terbentuk saat sebuah senyuman tersungging di sana. Hidungnya membentuk simetris tanpa cela. Lancip dan langsing, menarik siapapun yang melihatnya untuk menjatuhkan kecupan sebanyak mungkin di sana. Dia tampan. _Sangat_ tampan. Pemuda tertampan yang pernah ia tahu.

Dalam sekejap, Hinata tahu alasan Kageyama menutup wajahnya selama ini.

"Kau suka wajahku?"

Kebengongan Hinata terpecah.

"Ah… uh…" Dia kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Mukanya memerah dan ia sadar itu. Mungkin sudah sama merahnya dengan tomat busuk.

"Sayangnya kau melihatnya saat aku sedang babak belur."

Sedang babak belur. Benar. Wajah Kageyama sedang membiru sana sini dan Hinata masih sanggup terpaku olehnya. Apalagi Kageyama yang sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja?

"Kau…" Hinata menelan ludah, "Sudah dari dulu… setampan ini?"

Kageyama mendengus geli. Hinata sendiri heran dengan dirinya yang dengan tumbennya mengakui Kageyama.

"Sudah sejak 24 tahun lalu, boke. Sudah cepat cium aku."

"Apa-apaan perintahmu itu?!" Hardik Hinata kesal.

Tapi bukan berarti dia menolak.

Setelah mengapresiasi wajah Kageyama sesaat, Ia menunduk perlahan. Pemuda di pangkuannya sudah menutup mata. Semakin dekat, jantung Hinata berdetak tambah kencang. Ia sampai takut Kageyama bisa mendengarnya. Matanya menyipit, dan ia mulai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kageyama menerpanya. Dan sedikit lagi…

"Ambulan datang!"

Secara reflek Hinata menarik dirinya mundur. Tiba-tiba si pria yang tadi meninggalkan mereka kembali. Ketiganya bertatapan secara otomatis. Sama-sama membeku. Sama-sama memandang dengan mata melebar.

"Ah… uh…" Si pria tampaknya sadar apa yang akan dilakukan dua sejoli di depannya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ma-maaf mengintrupsi kalian secara mendadak, tapi…." Dia menaikkan pundak, "Ambulan datang."

Kageyama terdengar berdecak sebal. Hinata menyahut, "Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

Sepertinya, keduanya harus bersabar. Kageyama mendongkol bukan main, sedangkan Hinata harus menahan tawanya kalau tidak ingin dapat umpatan kasar dari si pemuda seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengintip ke dalam studio. Pemuda kesayangannya ada di sana. Dia nampak sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Menganggur ya?"

Kageyama terkisap, "Ah, Hinata. Sudah pulang?" Kepalanya bergerak melihat jam.

Hinata menangguk dan masuk ke dalam studio. Dia melenggang manja dan duduk di sampingnya. Si pemuda menyambut dan memberi kecupan seringan kapas di rambutnya yang berwarna senja. Hinata tertawa senang.

Akhirnya semua selesai. Setelah dirawat dan cuti selama dua minggu penuh, akhirnya luka di tangan Kageyama sembuh dan dia dapat kembali mentattoo. Hinata sendiri hanya perlu waktu tiga hari untuk memulihkan fisik dan mentalnya. Sugawara dan anak Karasuno lain yang mengetahui kelengkapan ceritanya dari Yachi, segera mengomel habis-habisan pada keduanya karena tidak menceritakan hal tersebut pada mereka.

Ketiga orang yang mengeroyok mereka dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Usut punya usut, ternyata si pemilik uang asli sama sekali tidak memerintahkan mereka melakukan kekerasan. Kejadian tersebut murni kesalahan mereka. Dan akibat kejadian tersebut, sang pemilik uang bersedia bertanggung jawab dengan membayarkan biaya perawatan Hinata dan Kageyama, serta menyatakan bahwa sisa hutang Hinata akan dipotong setengahnya.

Kageyama dan Hinata,keduanya berpacaran resmi setelah kejadian itu. Dan segera disambut baik oleh Sugawara dan yang lain. Mereka bahkan sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, meskipun bukan dengan cara yang sedemikian buruk.

Hinata mengambil uang gaji hari itu dari kantong dan memberikan sebagian pada Kageyama.

"Ha?" mata biru blueberry memandang uang yang diletakkan Hinata di atas pahanya dengan heran.

"Aku membayar hutang."

"Kau saja yang simpan." Kageyama mengembalikan uang itu ke tangan Hinata, "Pakai sewaktu-waktu kalau kau butuh."

Alis tipis Hinata mengkerut tidak suka, "Aku tidak mau,"

"Kau yang simpan."

"Tidak mau, ini uangmu."

"Iya ini memang uangku, tapi kau saja yang simpan."

Hinata menggeleng keras kepala. Uang itu dijejalkannya paksa ke kantong hoodie kekasihnya.

"Kau yang simpan, apa susahnya?" Kageyama memprotes dan mengeluarkan tangan Hinata.

"Simpan sendiri, apa susahnya?"

"Hinata!"

"Tobio!"

Kesal, Hinata menggunakan nama kecil Kageyama sebagai senjata. Si pemuda bersangkutan melebarkan mata. Pipinya terlihat sedikit merah, belum terbiasa dengan panggilan intim itu. Dia terdiam, tampak hampir kalah. Hinata melihat Kageyama mengadah ke sekeliling tokonya, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Hinata memiringkan kepala heran.

Kageyama berdiri sejenak kemudian. Mengambil sebuah kotak di atas lemari – membersihkan debunya – lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"Mau kau apakan kotak itu?"

"Sebentar lagi kau juga tahu."

Hinata mencibir. Tapi menurut.

Dilihatnya pemuda mengambil cutter dan isolasi. Kotak seukuran buku tulis itu diisolasinya melingkar pada bagian pembuka sampai benar-benar tertutup. Lalu dia membuat sebuah lubang dengan panjang sekitar satu inchi pada bagian atas. Kerutan kening Hinata bertambah. Tapi dia mengerti kalau kotak itu adalah sebuah celengan.

Kageyama mengadahkan tangannya ke depan Hinata tanpa kata. Hinata dengan ragu memberikan uang itu.

Dan benar saja, si pemuda memasukkan uang itu kesana.

"Besok langsung masukkan ke sini saja, mengerti?" Katanya.

"Kenapa ditabung seperti itu?"

"Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, kita buka bersama."

"Waktunya? Kapan itu?"

Hinata memandang penuh tanya, yang dibalas oleh tatapan penuh arti oleh Kageyama. Lalu, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya dengan begitu halus. Tanpa beban, dan mantab. Seolah itu adalah ketetapan pasti yang sudah dinantikannya sejak lama.

"Saat aku melamarmu nanti."

Hinata Shouyou, seorang gadis berumur 25 tahun. Kini melebarkan matanya yang berwarna karamel tua. Yang selanjutnya mulai mengeluarkan binaran air mata haru. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding bahagia setelah mendengarkan kalimat pemuda di depannya.

"Kau mau? Menikah denganku nanti?"

Hampir tak ada jeda sama sekali antara pertanyaan dan jawaban yang diberikannya. Dia menggangguk-angguk cepat. Bahagia. Terlalu bahagia.

"Aku mau! Aku mau, Kageyama! Aku mau!"

Tangannya membuka dan menghambur ke arah kekasihnya tanpa peringatan. Kageyama hampir saja terguling begitu Hinata setengah melompat ke pelukannya. Didengarnya Kageyama sempat memprotes emosi. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Si pemuda balas memeluknya. Erat. Seolah Hinata akan lari kalau dia mengendurkan dekapannya sedikit saja.

Dan sebuah kecupan sayang pun mendarat di lehernya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

The End

Autho's note :

Merry Christmas!

Heuheuheu akhirnya kelar juga o(-(

endingnya amburadul sangat but tepuk tangan buat diri sendiri karena berhasil kelar yeee /disleding

Makasih yang udah setia nungguin yaaakk

Ppst, ada bonus chapter loh.


	5. BONUS CHAPTER

**MASK'S STORY**

Bonus Chapter

Pair : Kageyama Tobio x Fem!Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

 _primroselin_

.

.

Enjoy

.

Kageyama adalah pemuda yang tampan.

Super tampan.

Dan Hinata tahu itu.

Ia juga tahu akan resiko yang dia hadapi selama berpacaran dengan Kageyama.

Sebelum menutup maskernya, Kageyama membiarkan wajah tampannya telanjang tanpa pelindung selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Tentunya tidak sedikit wanita yang tahu akan wajah di balik masker itu. Tak jarang bagi Hinata bertemu dengan para gadis pelanggan di kedainya yang membicarakan si surai hitam yang membuat Hinata harus bersabar mengelus dada. Bahkan terkadang Sugawara harus membantu menurunkan kecemburuannya dengan mengingatkannya bahwa Kageyama termasuk seseorang yang cuek dengan siapapun kecuali orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik, bahkan wanita cantik sekalipun.

Tapi khawatir tetap khawatir. Dia memang mempercayai Kageyama. Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu isi otak orang lain. Meski penampilan luar seorang wanita bisa dibilang begitu sopan dan menarik, bisa saja dia akan menggunakan cara busuk untuk mendapatkan pemuda rambut hitamnya.

Termasuk, hari ini.

Ada sekitar lima atau enam gadis yang sedang mengobrol di ujung ruang kedainya. Mereka semua sangat cantik. Kontras dengan Hinata yang hanya memakai kaos dan jeans sederhana setiap hari, mereka tampak menggunakan totalitas dalam berdandan dan berpakaian. Hinata semula menganggumi cara mereka memperelok penampilan mereka, bahkan membayangkan reaksi Kageyama kalau melihat dia berdandan seperti itu.

Dengan sengaja, Hinata mendatangi mereka. Dirasa, ia akan punya kesempatan untuk bertanya-tanya soal make up pada mereka sembari menerima pesanan. Tentunya dia juga berharap mendapat kesempatan untuk berteman dengan mereka, mengingat beberapa dari mereka sering ke kedai Karasuno.

"Dua Tonkatsu*, dua Chanpon*, dan satu Kushiage*." Kata salah satu gadis itu, mengulangi semua pesanan dari teman-temannya.

Hampir saja Hinata menanyakan menu minuman yang ingin dipesan oleh mereka kalau saja salah satunya tidak mulai bertanya.

"Minumnya ma-"

"Hei, hei, kalian tahu si tukang tattoo yang ada di kios sebelah, tidak?" Tanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan tempat duduknya pas di sebelah Hinata.

Mendengar Kageyama disebut, rahang Hinata menegang. Keningnya berkerut seketika.

"Oh, si rambut hitam yang tiap hari pakai masker itu?" Sahut salah satu dari mereka, entah yang mana. Tapi yang jelas semuanya langsung tertarik.

"Iya, kau pernah lihat wajah aslinya? Dia tampan sekali loh."

"Yang benar?"

"Aku punya fotonya."

Rahang Hinata membuka pelan saat si gadis yang ada di sampingnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto ke teman-temannya yang lain. Mata karamelnya membulat. Itu jelas-jelas Kageyama. Di foto itu Kageyama terlihat sedikit lebih muda. Menunjukkan kalau foto itu sudah lama diambil.

Di foto setengah badan itu, tak ada masker yang selalu menggantung di lehernya seperti yang selama ini Hinata tahu. Tangannya memegang susu kotak favortinya dengan mata yang sedang melirik ke samping. Meski terlihat buram karena foto itu diambil dari jarak jauh dengan diam-diam, paras tampannya masih benar-benar terlihat.

Para gadis itu mulai bercicit kagum dan bertanya pada si pemilik foto. Kehadiran Hinata segera dilupakan dalam sekejap.

"Tampan sekali!"

"Kau dapat foto ini darimana?"

"Aku selama ini tahu dia, tapi dia selalu memakai masker."

"Jadi selama ini dia setampan ini?"

Rasa cemburu segera merayapi keseluruhan pembulu nadinya, merayap sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tangannya menggenggam erat buku pesanan. Mungkin sedikit lagi bolpoinnya bisa patah karena dia meremasnya terlalu kuat. Rasa penasarannya pada gadis-gadis itu langsung lenyap tanpa sisa.

Sugawara yang sedang membersihkan meja sebelah melihat Hinata dengan iba. Hinata menggigit bibir. Sugawara mengisyaratkan untuk tetap tenang. Sementara gadis-gadis di depannya mulai menggumam dan bertanya-tanya seolah ada yang akan menjawabnya.

"Waah, aku mau yang begini!"

"Matanya indah sekali ya!"

"Dia umur berapa?"

"Apa dia asli daerah sini?"

"Dia sudah punya pacar belum ya?"

 _SUDAH! AKU ORANGNYA! PEMUDA TAMPAN ITU MILIKKU!_ Teriak Hinata dalam hati dengan sengit. Ingin Hinata melabrak gadis-gadis di depannya tapi dia berpikir dua kali untuk tidak membuat keributan di kedai. Muak dengan obrolan mereka yang semakin berisik, Hinata berdeham kencang.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi apa hanya ini pesanannya?" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata berusaha bertanya senormal mungkin. Tapi tetap saja ada suara kekesalan yang berhasil lolos dalam kata-katanya.

"Ah, oh, sudah." Gadis yang ada di dekatnya menoleh kaget, seolah baru mengingat kehadiran Hinata di antara mereka, lalu bertanya pada yang lain. "Kalian mau pesan minuman?"

"Aku tambah es teh satu." Sahut yang saat ini sedang menggenggam handphone dengan foto Kageyama di layarnya. Disusul oleh minuman-minuman yang lain.

Hinata berjalan kembali ke kasir dengan muka memanas. Sugawara sampai harus menenangkannya berkali-kali sampai Hinata tenang. Para gadis itu terus berceloteh soal Kageyama sampai siang hari datang. Bahkan sampai Kageyama mulai membuka studionya. Sambil terus mengawasi gerak gerik Kageyama yang sedang bersiap di depan kiosnya, mereka berencana untuk mendekati Kageyama satu per satu. Bertaruh siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan si tattoo artist. Dan Hinata mendengar semuanya. Bahkan Asahi dan Ennoshita juga jadi ikut khawatir dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sugawara. Jemarinya yang putih langsing mengelus ujung kepala Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sugawara-san." Jawabnya walapun dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ke dapur saja, bekerjalah di belakang. Tenangkan pikiranmu di sana. Ada cucian piring yang belum tersentuh. Di sini sepi, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Hinata mengangguk dan melakukan ada yang diperintahkan seniornya tanpa protes. Memang itu yang dia butuhkan. Dia butuh suasana sepi. Karena dia mulai muak mendengar suara-suara berisik yang ada di kedainya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merapat ke tembok studio Kageyama. Dia mengintip ke dalam. Benar saja, salah satu dari gadis yang sebelumnya ada di kedainya sedang meminta di tattoo, yang membuat Hinata marah, karena tattoo itu ada di punggung, yang mau tidak mau membuat sang wanita harus melepas baju. Sang gadis sedang tidur telungkup. Tanpa atasan.

Hinata memilih tidak bersuara, tidak juga menunjukkan diri. Ia hanya diam sambil mendengarkan dari jauh.

"Sudah."

Terdengar suara derit dari ranjang tattoo Kageyama, gadis itu sedang bangkit dari telungkupnya.

"Bagus sekali!" Terdengar suara si gadis dengan nada manja, yang membuat kepala Hinata terasa mendidih.

"Syukurlah jika anda suka."

Hinata mengintip ke dalam. Sang gadis sedang memakai bajunya. Kageyama nampak cuek dengan memunggungi dan sibuk membersihkan coil mesinnya.

"Ehm..." Si gadis mendekat, hampir menempel," apa nanti aku boleh meminta tattoo lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu..." Gadis itu kini benar-benar menempel. Hinata ingin sekali menyeruak ke dalam. Tapi ia ingin tahu reaksi Kageyama. "Boleh minta nomormu? Jadi nanti aku bisa menghubungimu kalau ingin di tattoo lagi. Kau melayani permintaan ke rumah, bukan?"

"Ya." Jawab Kageyama pendek. "Nomornya ada di spanduk depan."

"Tapi aku ingin nomor pribadimu. Jadi…" terdengar jeda sesaat. "Kita bisa ngobrol pribadi kapan-kapan."

"Saya tidak punya yang seperti itu" Sahutnya bohong, "Nomor saya hanya satu. Dan sudah saya tunjukkan di spanduk itu."

"Oh…"Si gadis berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu, apa kau ada waktu hari ini?"

"Saya lelah." Kageyama berdiri mendadak dan mulai membereskan peralatannya. Si gadis tampak sedikit terkejut dan mundur, "Ini sudah malam, saya ingin segera pulang."

"Eh, tapi…."

"Anda juga pulanglah." Kageyama memotong cepat, "Bahaya bagi wanita secantik anda tetap berada di luar sampai malam begini."

Si gadis tampak salah tingkah sejenak saat Kageyama memujinya. Tapi begitu ia melihat Kageyama kembali berberes, ia langsung kebingungan. Bibirnya tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada yang keluar. Setelah cukup lama kehabisan bahan pertanyaan, akhirnya si gadis menyerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi." Jawabnya ketus. Lalu menaruh uang jasa Kageyama di meja.

Hinata segera kembali bersembunyi. Sang gadis pergi dengan berdecak berkali-kali. Hinata menunggu sedikit waktu sampai dia benar-benar menghilang. Si rambut tinta cina terlihat sedang kesal sambil menghitung uang si gadis saat Hinata melangkah masuk.

"Maaf, saya sudah tu-" Hinata agak terkejut saat disambut oleh omongan ketus Kageyama begitu dia masuk ke studio. Nampaknya Kageyama baru sadar siapa yang datang, "Ah, Hinata. Kupikir siapa."

Melihat perubahan pandangan Kageyama yang langsung melembut begitu melihatnya, membuat Hinata tersentuh, merasa disayang. Si tattoo artist menjejalkan uangnya begitu saja di dompet dan mendatangi Hinata. Sebuah kecupan super hangat mendarat di kepala senja.

"Ada apa dengan uangnya?" Muka Hinata bersemu merah. Jarang sekali Kageyama mencium keningnya dengan begitu intens. Biasanya hanya seringan kapas saja.

"Kurang. Aku membuatnya kesal dan dia membayar dengan kurang dan pergi begitu saja. Kupikir kau sudah pulang."

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku menunggumu."

"Menu-..." Kageyama terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu, kau lihat apa yang dilakukan gadis barusan?"

"Begitulah, mereka sudah merencanakan itu di kedai tadi siang."

"'Mereka'? Jadi tidak hanya gadis itu saja?"

Hinata mengangkat pundaknya.

"Berapa orang?"

"Lima atau enam. Entahlah."

"Maksudnya? Mereka bertaruh, begitu?"

Kageyama terdengar menggerutu emosi begitu Hinata mengiyakan. Keduanya duduk bersamaan di sofa. Mata blueberry memandang sejenak."Jadi itu penyebab raut wajahmu jelek begini?"

"Berisik!" Sahut Hinata ketus. Tanpa sadar dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kaca studio Kageyama, yang ternyata memang sedang jelek sekali. "Siapa yang tidak emosi kalau tahu pacarnya dijadikan taruhan seperti itu?"

"Tapi kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

"Aku percaya padamu." Hinata melirik sejenak, dan melanjutkan, "Tapi aku benci mereka."

"Baiklah. Asal kau percaya padaku, itu sudah cukup."

Keheningan mengambang di udara. Hinata menoleh memandang si surai hitam yang sedang menatap ke depan. Entah sedang melihat apa. Maskernya sudah turun sampai leher dan kini menampilkan wajahnya menawan. Mata itu mengawasi dengan tajam. Terlihat ada sisa emosi di sana. Tapi selebihnya hanya pandangan seriusnya yang biasa. Jauh berbeda dengan mata yang ia buat sebelum Hinata datang.

Dan pandangan seperti ini adalah pandangan yang paling disukai Hinata.

"Kau tampan." Hinata berkomentar jujur.

"Dan itu menyebalkan."

"Kau benar."

Ujung mata Hinata menoleh begitu dia melihat dua sosok gadis yang ada di ujung jalan. Mereka berjalan mendekat, sambil nampak bersiap-siap. Penampilan mereka lebih seksi dari pada saat di kedai. Kali ini mereka hanya memakai hotpans dan tanktop. Sepatu ber-heels super tinggi sampai Hinata rasanya ingin terantuk jatuh hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Mereka tidak bisa melihat ke dalam karena kaca yang gelap, jadi mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Tapi Hinata bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Alis Hinata menukik tajam dengan segera.

"Datang lagi, ya." Tanya Kageyama. "Dua orang sekaligus."

"Harusnya kita langsung pulang saja tadi."

"Tidak, ini kesempatan bagus."

"Eh?" Hinata melihat sekelebat gerakan saat Kageyama berdiri. Tahu-tahu dalam sekejap mata Kageyama melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Hinata.

Hinata merasa badannya melayang ke udara. Kageyama mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya di meja. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda itu menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Di saat yang bersamaan dengan sampainya kedua gadis itu di depan pintu.

Menyadari apa yang direncanakan Kageyama, Hinata segera menutup mata.

"Permi-"Terdengar suara dua orang gadis yang terpotong di udara.

Kageyama menoleh kencang seolah kaget dengan kehadiran mereka. "Ah maaf." Dia memandang Hinata lagi, dan mengecupnya sejenak sebelum kembali ke arah keduanya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kedua gadis itu membeku. Entah membeku karena melihat wajah Kageyama yang dengan SANGAT sengaja tidak ditutup olehnya, atau kaget melihatnya berciuman dengan Hinata, atau keduanya. Yang jelas mereka pasti mengingat Hinata. Termasuk mengingat saat mereka merencanakan taruhan itu tepat di bawah hidungnya.

Hinata menyipitkan pandangannya dengan tajam ke arah mereka. Keduanya memasang wajah ngeri.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah mau tutup. Tapi saya rasa tidak apa-apa untuk sebuah tattoo sederhana." Kageyama membalik ke arahnya, "Kau mau menunggu lagi kan, sayang?"

Hinata yang sedikit tercekat dengan panggilan 'sayang' (selama ini Kageyama tidak pernah memanggilnya demikian) mengangguk dan berusaha menjawab sesinis mungkin. "Tentu."

Kedua gadis yang membeku itu melirik takut-takut ke arah Hinata dan menjawab dengan gugup.

"A-ah… tidak. Tidak jadi kalau begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-kami kira kau akan b-buka sampai malam," Gadis yang berambut pendek menyahut cepat, "jadi…. Sepertinya tidak cukup waktu… be-begitu."

"Oh, baik." Jawab Kageyama.

"Maaf- kami mengganggu."

"Tidak masalah."

"Baik. Ka-kami permisi."

Kedua gadis tersebut berlari pelan, seolah ingin menyingkir dari sana tapi terhalang oleh heels mereka yang tinggi. Kageyama menghela nafas lega. Hinata awalnya tertawa tertahan. Tapi selanjutnya lepas begitu saja begitu para gadis itu jauh.

Setelah kejadian itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang datang ke studio Kageyama. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah lagi terlihat di kedai Karasuno. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti pasti akan datang gadis-gadis dengan tujuan yang sama. Tapi mereka sudah punya cara menyelesaikannya saat ini. Dan Hinata tak pernah lebih puas daripada itu selama hidupnya.

.

.

The end.

Waw di sini Kageyama OOC sekali /tertawa.

*Tonkatsu : masakan Jepang yang terdiri atas irisan daging babi yang dilapis tepung panir dan digoreng dalam minyak yang banyak.

*Chanpon : Mi rebus khas kota Nagasaki. Bahan berupa daging babi, makanan laut yang sedang musim, kamaboko (itu loh daging yg dihaluskan trus dibentuk memanjang trus direbus dan ntar tinggal motong2), dan sayur-sayuran (kubis, tauge) ditumis dengan lemak babi.

*Kushiage : daging tusuk dengan sayur goreng.


End file.
